Wrestling With Desire
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and Abby wrestle out a few issues. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


Title: Wrestling With Desire

Rated: Probably T

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, its characters or anything related to it. No infringement is intended.

Authors note: This is only moderately beta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes that were missed. If anyone is willing to beta some future Gibbs/Abby stuff that would be pretty awesome and really appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Abby. No."<p>

The immediate slump of her shoulders instantly gave away Abby Scuito's disappointment as the words of her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, boomed through the NCIS gymnasium. "But Gibbs, why not?" she whined "Everyone else gets a turn, I'm not as delicate as you think."

Gibbs raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the statement, shaking his head and trying to hide the grin that threatened to spread over his face. Before him, stood Abby, complete with extremely short black gym shorts and a skin tight t-shirt that left very little to the imagination.

All activity in the gym had stopped and every pair of male eyes now zoned in on her, agents Timothy McGee and Tony Dinozzo included.

"Because I said so Abbs. You're a woman, and I don't fight women," he said matter-of-factly before gently holding her arm and moving her out of ear shot of the others. "And I don't want to give the looming vultures any further reason to keep staring."

She blushed and lowered her eyes shyly for a moment, but the look was only fleeting. "But you'd go up against Ziva right?" she questioned backing away from him and not willing to be deterred from her goal.

"He did but it was..." Ziva trailed off at the glare Gibbs shot at her, suddenly becoming more interested in a non-existent spot on the floor.

Gibbs sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Abby was not going to give up and he knew it.

"Out," Gibbs harshly instructed everyone, his eyes now intent on Abby. "Not you," he told her, looking away to find no-one had moved. "Now! And lock the door behind you," he yelled, and everyone began to leave, murmuring their objections as they went.

"Abby is surprisingly strong and agile," Ziva whispered to Tony as they walked towards the door.

Dinozzo stopped and looked at her, his head inclined to the side, his eyes wide. "And you know this how?"

"We have trained together several times. Abby is quite the competitor, although no match for me."

Tony turned to look back at his boss and the forensic scientist before continuing to the door, "Gibbs wouldn't let a girl just beat him up right?"

Abby stared at the man in front of her, his loose slung short hung from his hips, his thin but muscular legs visible from just below the knees. The NCIS t-shirt he wore was not nearly snug enough for her liking, but the way it sat outlined the shape of his chest and shoulders. The fact that they were now alone was more than she'd hoped for. The real contest, the one they had waged in their hearts and minds for so long was about to come to an end, one way or another.

"Scared Gibbs?" she asked nervously, hoping he picked up on the real meaning of her words.

"Of you? Never."

His gaze didn't waver away from her for an instant. Abby shifted her feet, quickly scanning the gym to make sure everyone was really gone. She closed the distance between them, barely an inch separating them. The smell of him flooded her senses, a faint hint of aftershave and sweat, mixed with something that was uniquely Gibbs. Her head started to swirl and her stomach fluttered. How did she tell this man she loved him?

She took a deep unsteady breath, remembering her superficial reason for being there with him. "How do you want to do this?"

Gibbs smiled, "It's your call Abbs, but I'd prefer not to box."

Slowly she lifted her hand, patting his cheek gently. "Worried I'll damage the goods?"

He rolled his eyes at her arrogance, "something like that."

Abby moved her hand from his cheek down to rest over his heart, feeling the contours of his chest as she went.

"Abby," he warned, but before he had chance to say anything further Abby's foot had moved behind his leg and Gibbs was lying on his back on the padded mat. She was on top of him in the blink of an eye, her knees either side of his hips, her hands grasping onto his wrists, her face so close to his she could feel his breath graze over her skin.

"So wrestling it is then?" Gibbs whispered, flipping her over.

He was nestled between her legs, his hands now gaining control of hers. The heavy weight of him pressed into her and Abby found it impossible to concentrate on anything else. Slowly sliding his hands down her outstretched arms to her elbows and then returning back to her hands, he interlocked his fingers with hers. Just when Abby thought it was impossible for him to be closer with this amount of clothes on, Gibbs moved so his lips barely touched her ear.

"What are the stakes?" he whispered.

Abby's barely audible "Oh God," escaped against her will as did the tremor that rocked her body. This was how their battle would be played out, with words, with touches. In all the times they had flirted, there had never been anything remotely close to what was happening right now.

"Stakes?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Whoever comes out on top in this challenge has to get something don't they?...preferably from the loser."

All Abby could think about was wrapping her legs around him and lifting her hips up into him. The feel of him, his scent, she was intoxicated and if she got what her body and heart wanted, all from losing to him in a bout of wrestling then that was a hit her ego was willing to take.

"Isn't winning enough?" she finally asked.

Gibbs moved his mouth away from her ear to look at her, his crystal blue eyes piercing hers. "If I win, I want something from you Abigail Scutio."

For what seemed like an eternity neither of them breathed or blinked. Abby could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was certain Gibbs could feel it too.

"Talk to me Abby," Gibbs said breaking the silence.

She felt him shift his weight slightly and in seconds Gibbs was on his back, Abby once again on top. Her hands held his forearms tightly to the mat even though she felt no resistance from him. With her knees clamped around his waist, she sat backwards lightly settling over his groin, the rest of her body sinuously melding down onto his, her lips teasing the act of kissing him but never touching. Gibbs groaned.

"Dinner, dancing...desert," she finally demanded.

A lock of her hair fell to brush along the side of his face and he leaned into it, breathing in the floral scent. Gibbs' tongue quickly flicked out to lick his lips, and Abby knew she was getting to him. "I think I can manage that. If you win."

"And what does Special Agent Gibbs want?"

Gibbs suddenly sat up, his strength too much for Abby's he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back, careful not to hurt her. She felt her breasts crushed against his chest as he held them both in a sitting position, his legs crossed at the ankles and moulded to her backside. Abby slowly folded her legs around his back and Gibbs swallowed loudly, closing his eyes in response to their now intimate contact. She knew he was trying to gain some shred of control over his emotions, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest told her any power he thought he had was gone. Their faces were directly in front of each other and Abby decided to push things to the next level. Ever so gently she started to rub her nose against his, drawing on all her self-restraint to not kiss him.

"Abby..." his voice was strained. "I don't think this is considered fair play."

"What do you want Gibbs?"

He opened his eyes, daring her to stare into his blue depths. "I want what you want Abbs."

There was a long pause as Abby tossed up whether to go for all or nothing. He'd given her every reason to believe that he felt the same way that she did; Gibbs wouldn't lead her on like this, not when there was so much to lose.

"I can't do this anymore," she admitted, quickly and very briefly pressing her lips to his. Gibbs tried to prolong the kiss but Abby moved her head back so she could continue, "I can't pretend that I don't love you."

Letting go of the hold he had on her hands, Gibbs moved one of his to rest on her waist while the other cupped her cheek. Any need to win what had become a battle of wills, quickly vanished the second his lips met hers. Abby returned the kiss, her tongue duelling with his, while her hands slipped under his t-shirt, one caressing up and down his back, the other sliding up over his stomach to thread into his chest hair. Gibbs' hands alternated between her waist and sliding up the length of her smooth legs, his fingertips dipping just under the edge of her shorts. When the need for oxygen became too great, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. With one fluid motion, Abby had Gibbs' t-shirt lifted and over his head, her fingers splayed over his bare skin after she dropped the piece of material next to them.

"Abby, I don't think–" he was cut off by her lips returning to his. "Abby," he muttered between her kisses. "Abby..."

She drew his lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it gently and then moving to nuzzle into his neck as she let it go. "You're not gonna tell me we have to stop are you Gibbs?"

"I just don't think this is the best place...I don't think the Director would be too happy if he found out we had sex in here."

Abby trailed her lips over his neck. "Is that what we're going to do, have sex?" she ground herself down into him, her grin teasing him, "because you sound very sure of yourself."

He shrugged reaching for his t-shirt. "Your game, your rules."

Panicked, Abby gripped onto his hand before he could pick up the shirt. She studied his calloused fingers with her own, trailing from his knuckles and over to his palm, mapping every single detail into her memory.

"You know this is not a game Gibbs. I'm pretty sure I just said I love you."

The clenching of his jaw was unmistakable and Abby's heart sank. She'd gone too far, too soon. "You don't have to say it back...I just thought what we were doing...what we about to do...that maybe..."

His lips softly brushed over hers several time lingering between each kiss. The touches were barely there and yet it was one of the most erotic things Abby had ever experienced. Gibbs rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "You make me want to break all the rules, Abby."

"That's not always a bad thing you know." She smiled and for a moment was content to sit there and absorb everything about him before turning serious again. "I know your rules are important to you, but aren't I important to you too?"

Gibbs didn't flinch nor did he hesitate in answering. "More than anything."

Keeping their heads resting against each other she started to lightly trace patterns across his back, just above the waistband of his shorts, her dark eyes not wavering from his endless blue ones when she asked, "do you love me?"

"More than anything," he repeated.

Abby felt her breath catch in her throat as she moved her head back to look at him but Gibbs refused to let her break contact. The kiss that followed was one of confirmation and acceptance, Gibbs took his time exploring her lips before his tongue sought out hers, a guttural moan rising up in her throat as his hand worked up under her shirt over her soft skin. Abby decided to test his earlier resolve grinding herself down into his lap, circling her hips tortuously slow. Her actions forced Gibbs to hastily break the kiss and she saw the restrained lust in his glazed over eyes before he leaned forward to rest his head against her shoulder.

"Damn it, Abby."

She wrapped her arms around him feeling his heart pounding against her chest. "How about we settle this right now?" When he didn't answer she lifted one of her hands to thread into the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking her fingers higher, her voice soothing. "I'm not willing to be just friends, not now."

"I want more too," he breathed raggedly. She felt the soft caress of his lips over the pulse point in her neck, his tongue snaking out to stroke over the same spot. "I want this." She felt the vibration of his voice against her skin, the heat of his breath causing every hair on her body to stand on end. "I want you...but not here Abbs."

As much as she didn't want their encounter to come to end it had gone much better than she'd imagined and she was content that Gibbs was not about to change his mind. Removing her arms from around him and pulling back slightly Abby couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"So how are we going to handle this whole wrestling thing?" she smirked.

Gibbs chuckled uncrossing his legs behind her and she reluctantly reached for his t-shirt and handed it to him. "I don't think anyone is going to believe you beat me Abby."

"Oh really," she huffed pushing him backward onto the mat before he could pull the shirt over his head. "Because from where I'm sitting I'd say I'm definitely on top of things."

"How about a compromise then," he suggested still grinning. "If you agree to tell everyone that I won I'll take you out tonight. Dinner and dancing like you wanted."

"And what about dessert?" She pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips, looking down on him with a satisfied grin as she got to her feet, leaving him flat on his back and naked from the waist up.

"Anything you want Abbs," he agreed.

For several moments he didn't move and she took in every detail of his exposed shoulders, chest and stomach, perfectly sculptured and toned and just crying out for her touch. Later, she reminded herself, her eyes moving further down his body, not going any further than the noticeable bulge in his shorts. She knew he was as aroused as she was; it had been impossible to not notice it when she'd been pressed so closely against him.

"You, Special Agent Gibbs, are all I want. But if you want to wine and dine a girl, who am I to complain."

Her predatory gaze returned to his eyes as Gibbs got to his feet, putting his shirt back on. She pouted at him disappointed she'd have to wait a few more hours to get her hands back on him but excited that she'd finally have the chance to explore every inch of him with no restrictions and no hesitations.

"You know I'm not a very good dancer right?" he asked as they walked off the gym mat and towards the door.

"I'm pretty sure the kind of dancing I'm interested in you'll be more than capable at," she teased, biting her bottom lip to stop her from laughing at his wide eyes.

Reaching out to grip the door handle Abby stopped when Gibbs put his hand on hers. He kissed her lightly but slowly and she savoured the feel of him, filing it away in her memory in an attempt to help her get through the hours until they were alone again.

"Until tonight," he murmured against her lips, flexing his fingers to sign 'I love you' and placing it over the centre of her chest.

"Until tonight," she whispered covering his hand with her own.

Seconds later they broke apart and Abby unlocked and opened the door. Once they were out in the corridor they stopped briefly, Gibbs brushing his hand against hers before he turned and walked away towards the change rooms. She watched him go, shameless in the way she ogled his backside and the muscles of his bare lower legs. After he'd disappeared she turned on her heels and made her way to the elevator, completely oblivious of the stares she received. In just the space of a few moments her relationship with Gibbs had changed and before the night was over they would be in a place she'd never allowed herself to realistically believe was possible. He would finally be hers and for now, nothing else mattered.


End file.
